borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:End-User Created Content/Legendary Fix
nice. id actually forgotten the driver. 10:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Good thing I didn't ;-P I... I am the King! 10:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Applying the fix Does the fix require Willowtree to apply, or is downloading and installing the .upk file all that is required? Also, thank you for putting this together! I've been hoping one of the more able members of the community would be able to figure this out. 04:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :willowtree is needed to fix weapons already in inventory. all new spawns should be the corrected ones. 04:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for the quick reply, Doctor! I'm one of those filthy, unwashed Mac users, so Willowtree is a bit problematic for me. While fixing my existing Penetrator may require me to jump through a few hoops with transferring save files here and there, I'm happy to know that, going forward, I'll be able to trust that my Legendaries will drop properly configured! : 04:37, June 21, 2012 (UTC) on a side note, is there a tutorial on here about how to open mac wrappers and containers to add the 3pdlc. obviously you have figured it out but im not sure its covered on End-User Created Content or gbx forums. admittedly i havent looked for one. 05:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was me above, hadn't made a username yet. Anyway, I haven't seen a tutorial on the Mac stuff, but the steps I followed are pretty simple. Feral's port of Borderlands stores everything in a read-only disk image file in the same directory as the Borderlands app. To apply any modifications or third-party content, such as this fix, you need to rebuild this as a writable disk image. For any other Mac users out there who need help applying the fix, these are the steps I took: # - Open Disk Utility (found in your Applications -> Utilities directory), and use the File -> Open... command on the "BorderlandsData.img" disk image file in the Borderlands directory. This will load the image file into the pane on the left. # - Right-click (or control-click if you're still hanging on to the old one-button mouse these days) the image file on the left and choose Convert "BorderlandsData". In the dialog box that appears, change the image format from "compressed" to "read/write". Save this image file to your desktop. # - When complete, move the original BorderlandsData image file someplace safe, and move the newly-created read/write image into its place in the Borderlands folder. # - Mount the BorderlandsData disk image by double-clicking on it. Inside, you'll find the CookedPC directory, as well as the rest of the game data. Copy the .upk file from the fix into the appropriate place. # - When finished, drag the mounted disk icon to the trash to unmount it and save your changes. :I was also able to find a utility called BorderTool that, while still under development, allowed me to open up my save file and fix my existing Penetrator title to verify that the .upk file was indeed working! Thanks again to Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for finally addressing these little oversights with this elegant little fix! Its so nice to be able to sell off my excess stock of greens and blues without worrying about whether I just accidentally gave away my Liquid Penetrator! Octomac 06:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Your welcome, hit me up anytime on the PC. Gamerspy ID = xIx_Grimmjow_J_xIx I... I am the King! 08:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Visual only fix Thanks a lot. However, I was wondering if there was a "visual only" fix? I do not want carry around weapons that do not exist naturally in-game. It makes me feel dirty. However, I'm not against having a "4x Incendiary Glorious Massacre" show up on top as orange in my inventory, or my Penetrator also being orange. That, and have my "Thunders" show up as "Driver", my "Crux" showing as "Plague"... etc... Long story short, a fix that won't change items or generation of in any way. I'm already very happy for your contribution. I'm telling you what would make me incredibly exhilarated. Not a request or anything, but if you still have the energy to provide more... happypal (talk • ) 19:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, however I don't see your point as in the gear being "unnatural", seeing as this is what Gearbox meant it to be as, yet forgot to "implement". I quite see them as natural, all I did was pick up the line where Gearbox left off. As for the visual only fix, what exactly do you mean? Like the guns still being named proper but only when you look at them? Be more specific, cuz right now it's confusing. I... I am the King! 20:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) one assumes he is asking if the bitch gets the crit, reaper gets boost, thus and such like. or did you just make the item cards appear as advertiz/sed? 22:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, a lead. No, in fact my "fix" fixes the gun as a whole, mechanics and cards included. Just use a "fixed" Bitch and none "fixed" Bitch and see who deals more skullcrackin'. You'll be convinced. I... I am the King! 22:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::What I mean is that some guns spawn correctly, but the parts are miss-interpreted by the game. Some guns just don't spawn correctly. For example: ::*The Plague spawns with the "Plague_title", but the part is miss-interpreted by the game. This can be fixed simply by interpreting the part correctly. ::*On the other hand, the Draco spawns with the wrong title, and the title can be fixed by nothing short of item part modification. ::My understanding is that your fix uses a bit of both approaches? EDIT: Re-reading the description, it would seem you have created new fix-specific parts, so I do not think what I am asking is doable. happypal (talk • ) 05:58, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I now know what you're on about, no what you are asking is impossible, if I were to "edit/fix" the currently "broken" parts such as the "Plague_title" etc. that would mean I'd have to directly fix .upk files from Gearbox itself. However the golden rule of using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK) is NEVER mess around with the standard shipped packages, always make new ones, you can duplicate the standards' stats/items, however always put them in new files. :::Also If I'm correct you would have wanted me to "fix" the existing "broken" parts, but to do that (which is already not possible) I would need direct access to your Borderlands Folders. I... I am the King! 08:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hum... "you can duplicate the standards' stats/items, however always put them in new files". Call me stupid, but doesn't that mean you can write a corrected version of those parts, put them in a different file, and the game would use those instead of the dev supplied ones? I don't know much about UDK, so not sure... :Then I'm going to call you "stupid" (no offence just joking), my "fix" is your "corrected version" however the .upk file I made can not be implemented into the games' actual system, so basicly put, by using the UDK you can create new files (like custom map/weapon packs) however you can't integrate them with the functionality of the original game (making it so that the game always spawns the "fixed" items in the actual game (no user created content). All you can do is make additions to the game ((DL)C), but you are not able to alter the core functions (supposedly you could, however this is STRICTLY dis-encouraged as it will F-up your game). I... I am the King! 21:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. Now, time to write a parser to automatically repair all the weapons in my invertory: #Dump everything from willow tree in an xml using the "dump everything" function #Parse and convert #Import xml yay! happypal (talk • ) 08:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Happy hunting! I... I am the King! 16:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) no luck so far. got a massacre w/ draco acc. ill see if one fail = all fail. 14:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :driver = thunder. thats 0 for 2. 15:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::As said in the description of the page, you must implement the code strings into the weapon itself with Willowtree, of course the game couldn't possibly spawn the items all fixed, I'd need Gearbox access to real-time patching. But unfortunately I can't, so you'll have to do it manually. I thought I made that clear? I... I am the King!Talk 17:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) i misunderstood. i was under the impression that new spawns would have the proper name. 17:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :That would require me getting under yo' games' hood, but I can't because... I don't even know you! So yeah... sorry that you misunderstood. I... I am the King!Talk 21:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC)